Nothing But Puppy Love
by EmberofRose
Summary: Based on Zeborah's Generic Highschool AU, with some changes made. JohnDave, if that wasn't evident. I'm not sure whether to rate it T or M for language, so I guess I'll go with T? Sorry if this is wrong. Coolkid falls for dork. Dork afraid of coolkid?
1. Chapter 1

Your name is John Egbert, and you're the new kid. You're mute, too, so that just adds to whatever shit you're going to have to deal with. You're very unsure about all of this, but you do have a half-sister that goes to this school. You've talked to her before. She's pretty nice, and from what you've seen of her, she's strong. Maybe if you hang around her you won't get picked on so much. In fact, you spot her inky black flowing hair right now. It's so long. Sometimes you wonder how she can stand having her hair so...not...short. You have a hard time thinking of a word to complete that sentence that doesn't make it all sound incredibly redundant. She could sit on it. Her wide, bright green eyes light up even more, if possible, upon seeing you. The last time you saw her in person was a few summers ago when you taught her ASL.

Since then, she's learned a lot. (Not exactly all of it was from you, though.) That was when you were like eleven or something. Now you're both 15, and Freshmen in highschool. Jade had been going to this school for a few months already. You just started, and now you're living with Jade because of your father getting a new job near here. He works at a bakery that's quite prestegious. They love him and he simply couldn't turn him down. He practically lives there. You had to stay later this morning to get your stuff all organized in a corner of the living room, where you'd be sleeping. Jade's Grandpa seemed like he belonged somewhere else. You weren't quite sure where, though. This happened every time you saw him. Like he'd rather be fighting off monsters in one of your "terrible" as everyone says, but you say favorite, movies.

"Hey John!" Jade yells from across the main hall.  
_"Hi Jade."_ You put your hands as high as you can get them, which isn't very high, and sign this to her.  
She walks over to you and ruffles your hair, smiling. You can't help but smile too. She has this really contagious smile. You can't really explain why, but it's nice. You always find comfort in looking at your family member's smiles, even if they're somewhat distant family, like Jade. It was one of those things you can enjoy in a good friend. You look to your other good friends, rushing over. You wave to them. First, Rose, and after her, Kanaya. Tagging along a little bit behind them, rambling on about something from a previous conversation. No one could really hear him except for you, which made you smile a bit. You liked being able to hear things. It was one of the perks of being mute and not deaf. Voices really interested you. It was a good feeling, hearing someone's voice for the first time. You wren't sure if anyone else felt the same way about that, but hey, you're different.  
So different.

Continue with the story already.

Fine, fine.

John: Be Dave Strider.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you're pretty much the king of the jocks. You can't stand it. It's like being trapped in some kind of douchey portal to hell. They bug you constantly and follow you basically wherever you go. You can't even avoid them outside of school.  
It's not really a secret that you're not really into girls, yet they still pursue you. If desperateness were food, these girls could fix world hunger, you swear to God. Some of them don't really look all too bad. You can see why they're so liked, but you're just not into girls. Simple as that. No one in this school is worth liking in a romantic or sexual way, really. At least no one you've met so far. And you've met almost everyone there is to meet.

You seperate from the main group when the bell rings, as to not be extremely late for class for like the 90th time this year. You take a seat in your History class, where you usually sit. There's an empty seat next to you yet again. You wonder why it's empty. Maybe someone just wanted to leave it there for the sake of having a diverse set of seats that were filled and empty. But who the fuck thinks about that stuff? You. Dave motherfucking Strider.  
As the teacher dully calls roll, you look around the classroom. There are a few kids missing. You wonder a bit where they were, but only for a little bit. You like to think on things, what can you say? When the teacher calls your name in a monotone voice, you know he wishes he wasn't there. You let sorrow escape into your eyes, not that anyone would see it. "Present." Your voice is quiet, deep, and Texan. Of course.

Right after role was called, a new guy came in. "Hey, who's that?" You ask, quite loudly.  
"Oh. That's a new kid going here. His name is John Egbert, right?"  
John nodded.  
"Well, John. Tell us one thing about yourself and sit down."  
John looked at the teacher, with an "are you fucking kidding me" expression.  
"John is shy. John, go sit by Dave. Dave, raise your hand so John knows who you are." He turned back to the whiteboard, very uninterested.  
John rolled his eyes, you raised your hand nonchalantly in the air.  
You feel a slight breeze as John walks by you and sits down. He situates his stuff on the desk, ready to take notes or whatever he needs to. The kid was organized, you had to give him that. He looked over at you, showing off an overbite the size of a beaver's and some spectacular blue eyes you could only compare to some gem. Sapphire, you think. But that's really gay. You are also really gay, but not for John. You hope. He's a total dork, although his eyes fluster you a bit. They're so...blue. Opposite from your flamey red eyes, his eyes have a natural calm essence to them. You like them. You examine his hair, noting that it's black and looks really soft. Goddammit, Dave motherfucking Strider. You do not like John Egbert. Not one fucking bit.

He smiles at you.  
Fuck.  
Maybe a tiny bit.  
Okay, yes.  
No more than a little crush though.  
You swear.


	2. Nothing But Puppy Love Ch 2

Your name is John Egbert and you are not a homosexual. Not one bit. Nope. You look over to the man sitting next to you in this boring class. The teacher's reading your file thing to know more about you. You're not sure what they're called, exactly. But now he knows that you're mute. That's good. If only you could've said that to everyone else in the class. Of course, the teacher doesn't. You don't notice you're staring until he looks back at you. You flush and turn to the front of the class. Once you're pretty sure he's turned back, you look through peripheral vision to see if he's still looking in your general direction. He is. You can practically feel his eyes.  
You figure, hey, this guy must be blind or something and just does that a lot. Who else wears sunglasses indoors?  
Dave Strider does, apparently. You get the feeling he'll be a frequent worry.  
FInally, the teacher announces that you're mute. You breathe out a breath of relief. You couldn't really explain it to people who want to talk to you. "Thank you," you form the words with your lips, realize they're somewhat dry, and lick them.

You feel something slip into your pocket, but don't bother to check. At least it was something going in, and not coming out.  
You get to your next class, which is Music.  
You always loved music. When you were little, you learned the piano. You were introduced to the class. You tried to sign something to the teacher, and she quickly lit up and announced to the class, "John is mute, so please try to be mindful of this." She kind of hissed on the last s. You sat down, and she started to lecture you.  
You reach into your pocket, and pull out the note.

Your name is Dave Strider and you are flipping your shit. What the fuck were you thinking writing that? You barely even know the guy. Who does that? Ugh, you're so dumb. You sit in your art class contemplating how dumb you are. You think about what you know about him. The assignment for today was to draw something you have little knowledge of.

John fucking Egbert.  
You drew his oval-shaped face, his huge rectangular frames for his glasses you think he actually needed, his incredibly pretty blue eyes, and his hair that looked like a sheep's wool would feel. Once you finish, you hand in your work and oh, my God, it's not just a crush, Dave.  
Why do you like him so much? You look down, notice your shoe came untied somehow, and lean down to tie it. You're really desperately trying to get him off your mind. You lean on the desk, putting your head in your hands, right where your freckles are. Well, they're everywhere. It's like a freckle party on your face, you mean, god damn. You're obviously trying to get your mind off of him. It obviously doesn't work.  
Wow.

Your name is John Egbert and you can feel your face burning.

You already read the note.  
"You're fucking adorable."  
Who would say that? You're not adorable. You're really not. You haven't been going to this school long enough to recognize anyone's handwriting, although you know for a few things, it isn't Jade's, or Rose's. They've both sent you notes before in their handwriting. This was pointy. You can't imagine it being Karkat's for some reason. You honestly spend more time thinking about that then about how you're placing your fingers on the piano for the choir. There are more pianists in the class, but since you're new you get to go today. It goes in a rotation. There's about three now. But it doesn't really matter that much what's taking up your mind. You know a piano like the back of your hand. When you finish, you go and sit down to collect your stuff. The teacher says something like "good job," but you're not sure if she actually meant it.  
Your next class is History.  
In History, you can see that you have some familiar faces. The kid you sat next to, Dave, you think, in English. Also, Kanaya. She seemed nice enough. You go up to the teacher. He seems like a decent man.  
"This is John. He's new to this school. He's also mute, so if you will mind that, it'd be wonderful. Thank you. John, if you'd take the seat next to Kanaya." He leans closer "Kanaya's the one with the red hair and green eyes." You nod, because you know. As quickly as you can, you walk down the row of desks, taking a seat next to Kanaya. Dave was two seats behind you. You looked back at him, and quickly looked forward again. You looked over to Kanaya, who had written a note in the margin of her comp. notebook for this class, circled it, and then tapped it with her pencil.  
_"Who Is That?"_  
You write in the margin of your own.  
_"I'm not sure."_  
_"Well Do You Know Him At All?" _  
_"We kinda looked at each other? I don't know."_  
_"Ok. I'll Talk To You Later."_  
Two classes later, you have lunch with Jade, Kanaya, and Rose. Dave is probably somewhere, but you can't see him.  
"So, John, how do you like the school?" Jade is excited, as normal.  
_"It's interesting. I don't know what to think of some of the teachers, though."_  
"They are a bit weird. Have you made any other friends? Should we be incredibly jealous?" Rose asks.  
_"I looked at this dude a lot, and he blushed a bit, but that's pretty much it."_ You sign back.  
Rose laughed. "Well, that sounds like something Karkat would have sometime to say about, for sure." Kanaya joins in on the conversation.  
You all eat in peace, then returned to the normal school day.

You didn't write back, obviously. After just a few more classes , you're through your first day. Congratulations, you.  
Let's just see how the rest of this unwinds.


End file.
